Broken
by Nameless-Anonymous-Author
Summary: Welcome to Konoha Rehabilitation Center. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Karin. Welcome to Hell. M for dark themes and cursing.


**Disclaimer: Standard**

**A/N: First off, thanks to my beta-reader **_Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi _**for putting up with me and making this story something that is actually enjoyable. So shout out to you!~ Anyways, this story (don't know if I will continue) will include dark themes like alcohol abuse, drugs, rape, child abuse, cutting, abuse, suicide, etc... Yeah...**

* * *

Every girl has her breaking point

This is the story

Of six very beautiful

_(broken)_

girls that reached theirs

_(they met their devils and danced) _

long ago

.

.

.

.

**Sakura:**

Don't know why I'm here

I'm not crazy

_(this is a loony__bin)_

Or maybe I am

Crazy for him

_(Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun)_

Crazy for his

_(bruises, hits, hatred)_

Love

**Tenten**:

I'm mad

_(anger boiling in me)_

No, that's an understatement

I'm pissed

Everyone has their release

_(their escape from reality)_

So why am I being imprisoned for mine?

_(already my arm throbs in need)_

**Ino**:

Oh god,

I can't be here

_(trapped in these white walls)_

They'll make me eat

_(make me fat, fat, fat)_

No

That cannot happen

I'll find a way

_(to stay skinny, be perfect)_

**Hinata:**

My head pounds

And my fingers nervously play with one another

_(tap, tap, lace, interlock)_

I trace the scar

_(my lasting sign of failure)_

Where they said the bullet went in

They said I tried to kill myself

_(and failed, like always)_

_(worthless, worthless, worthless)_

**Temari:**

They claimed I had a psychotic break

_(too much stress)_

And I killed my father

They say I am a danger

_(that I'm insane, unfit to stand trial) _

But I only wanted to stop him

Before he touched my brothers too

_(like he did to me, me, me)_

**Karin**:

You know what?

It was all that lying bitch's fault

_(she slept with him, my god!)_

She was supposed to be my best friend

She fucked my boyfriend instead

_(fuck you skank!)_

So what else was I to do?

_(but to make their lives hell)_

**Sakura:**

Welcome to Konoha Rehabilitation Center

_(Welcome to Hell)_

A blond busty lady says

She says something else

But I don't listen

_(my ears have only been attuned to __**his**__ voice)_

I'm too busy thinking about Sasuke-kun

_(does he miss me?)_

_(like I do him)_

**Tenten**:

They take away all my knives

_(even the blades in my sneakers) _

And cut my nails

For my own good they say

_(hah!) _

If they really cared

_(about me instead of the money)_

They would let me free

**Ino**:

Passed the cafeteria on the way here

The bathroom is a two minute walk away

_(enough time to get it all out)_

If I run these halls for a mile

_(maybe I can burn off 150 calories)_

_I can work it all off_

Need to strategize

Can't let myself lose control

**Hinata:**

So glad all eyes are not on me

No special expectations here

_(all the same for once)_

I'm not unique or different

I'm like every other girl here,

_(sad and lost and in denial)_

Struggling to be something

_(to make my family proud)_

**Temari**:

All these people

All these bodies

_(crushing close to me)_

There's too much heat

Too much motion

_(don't flinch, don't shy away from touch)_

But I can't, **won't**, show weakness

_(don't break the facade)_

**Karin**:

It's all girls here

_(already checking out the competition)_

Most look scared and confused

_(easy prey, no resistance)_

But some

Some are tough as nails

_(the ones with only hardness in their eyes)_

And those are the ones I want stay close to

_(keep your friends close but your enemies closer)_

_(aren't they the same thing?)_

**Sakura**:

First day here

I already miss him

_(his smoldering onyx eyes, his sexy smirk)_

I wonder if he dreams of me

Like I did of him last night

_(warm hands all over my body)_

He loved

_(hit, abused, demeaned)_

Me

His actions

_(slaps and punches and kicks)_

Always spoke louder than his words

_(never a sorry)_

**Tenten**:

First week here

Passed without event

_(no cutting, no blissful release)_

I'm ready to die of boredom

_(of need to escape)_

My cuts are already healing

Although they'll leave scars

_(my proof of worlds without reality)_

**Ino**:

They give me ham slathered in gravy, mash potatoes loaded with butter, and asparagus practically drowning in dressing

I force it down and have to hold myself back

_(so I don't rush out and give them a clue)_

I finally get my break

_(purge that bad stuff away)_

And then I do _it_

And my throat _burns_

_(but it's worth it, it always is)_

**Hinata**:

I talk to a nice lady twice a week

She's pretty,

_(not like me at all)_

has curly black hair

_(mine is flat and dull and__blue__)_

the most exotic red eyes

_(mine are freakishly white)_

the kindest smile and a beautiful face

_(unlike plain, boring, chubby me)_

She says her name is Kurenai

And she calls me Hinata-chan

_(-chan!)_

**Temari:**

My favorite part

_(really, the only part I like)_

Are the self-defense classes we have to take

The instructor is _crazy_

_(purple hair, devil eyes, and a grin that would make anyone shit their pants)_

And I think I'm in love

_(not seriously, obviously, I'm not into women)_

Because if I am to protect my baby bros

I'm going to have to learn how to fight

_(kick their balls, attack their weak spots, claw their eyes)_

**Karin:**

Group therapy is boring as shit

_(seriously? mushy stuff is not for me)_

We're supposed to talk about our "feelings"

Like hell I will

_(I didn't talk before, why now?)_

The therapist calls herself "Tsunade"-

_(sounds like Tsunami the way she slurs her words)_

The lady from the entrance ceremony

_(is she an old hag or what?)_

Says she's going to cure me

Of what?

_(of taking hatred to a whole other level)_

Bitchiness?

**Sakura:**

I can't stand not hearing his voice

_(insulting, degrading, condemning)_

I can't stand not seeing him

_(scorning me with those eyes)_

I can't stand missing his touch

_(pale hands curled into fists, red palms)_

I can't stand this solitary life

_(no denial, no lies)_

_(no fresh bruises to tell the truth)_

**Tenten**:

The first time I manage my hands on anything relatively sharp is in the cafeteria

I sit alone

_(because alone is safe)_

and pick at the mess they call spaghetti and meatballs

When out of my eye

_(because steel has always called to me)_

I see a staff member throw away a Coke can

I slowly stand

_(slow as to attract no attention)_

And rush to the garbage bin

_(tear the top off the can)_

And I almost smile when my hand closes around the sharp edge

_(finally, peace)_

**Ino:**

Spaghetti and Meatballs today

Carbs and Fat today

_(I can feel the pounds as I gain them)_

Everything's so heavy

So loaded with goddamn calories

_(my thighs are so big, my stomach protruding, my arms flabby)_

Stupid voice

I know I'll get fat

_(so would it kill you to shut the fuck up?)_

**Hinata**:

First group therapy session today

There are five other

_(more beautiful, better)_

Girls

_(all like me?)_

Two blonds:

One tough looking

_(like an edge ready to cut)_

One really, _really_ skinny looking

_(I can see her bones)_

**Temari:**

There's a redhead

_(behind those glasses, vulture eyes watch us)_

and a pinkette

_(she has that abused puppy look with faded bruises to match)_

What type of genetic combination gets a pink-head?

Fuck,

I'm with the

_(real)_

weirdoes

**Karin**:

There's a brunette

_(athletic, calm, why is she here? have to figure her out)_

and a bluenette

_(nervous, easy to manipulate, no need to bother with her) _

among the others

Wonder why they're here

_(does it matter?)_

As long as they don't get in my way

_(I'm the queen bee bitches)_

I guess I don't really care

Sakura:

We are supposed to start with why we're here

_(because Sasuke-kun isn't good with his words)_

I say

_(I sigh as I think of him)_

"I'm in love"

And they all look at me like I'm absurd

_(they don't understand)_

**Tenten:**

What the hell?

What type of answer is "I'm in love"?

_(one you saw all too much on the streets before they're prostituted the next day)_

I shut my trap

And shake my head

_(I've got no problems)_

_(except reality) _

**Hinata:**

When it is my turn

I don't look up

_(to see the disgust and repulsion in their eyes)_

And quietly stammer

"I tried to be worth it for once"

And there is a silence

_(as though my words matter) _

as I close my eyes

_(so I don't cry)_

**Ino**:

"Cause I'm fat."

I say it straight out

_(no need to beat around the bush) _

We're all girls here

_(they all understand)_

And I see surprise and shock and understanding on their faces

What?

_(a fat girl can't admit her problems?) _

**Temari**:

There is something seriously wrong with that skinny blond

She thinks she's fat

_(that's bull if I ever heard) _

I just grin

_(something bared and sharp)_

And say

_(the truth as I know it, as heaven knows it)_

"I shot my pop's balls off"

**Karin:**

The blond sitting next to me is crazy

She blew her fucking dad's jewels off

_(I kinda like her for it)_

I smirk when it's my turn

_(I'll never tell, this is part of the game after all)_

And drawl "I'm in here…"

I trail off-

_(always good to hook the audience)_

Before finishing:

"because my ex-bestie couldn't keep her legs together"

**Sakura:**

I guess the first session went well

Because from then on

_(every Tuesday and Thursday every week)_

We meet in the same group

With this woman called Shizune

_(pretty black-haired, too nice for her own good)_

As our leader

The girls almost make me forget Sasuke-kun

_(almost) _

But who could really forget him?

_(and the poison that dripped from his words and the fists clenched in anger)_

**Tenten:**

Time passes slowly here

_(inching hands that crawl through the day)_

Nothing to do really

At least I can run

_(feel the wind in my hair and try to escape)_

Around the compound

_(run from it all)_

**Hinata:**

My second month here

Slowly the six of us become friends

_(but seriously, who would want to become friends with me?)_

And we talk about everything

_(except what matters, except the noticeable blood on Tenten's arm and Sakura's dreamy looks)_

From clothes to shoes and our favorite foods

_(actually not the last one anymore, Ino doesn't like it) _

It's nice

_(almost like friends) _

**Ino**:

These girls aren't so bad

_(Temari's pretty cool and Sakura makes me want to protect her)_

But I should seriously stop hanging with such skinny girls

_(she could fit two thighs in one of mine!)_

All they talk about is food!

_(those demons never lose me)_

Are they my enemies, trying to make me fat?

_(or do they really care?) _

**Temari:**

I never really had girl-friends

Always too busy taking care of my little brothers, I guess

_(hiding them from the monster that crept into my bed)_

So it's weird

_(but oddly comforting)_

To chatter with these girls

_(they are as messed up as I am)_

Even though

_(our guards are still up, eyes still wary)_

We talk of nothing that gets beyond the surface

**Karin:**

At first they were competition

_(of course they still are now)_

But they're okay

Not as deceiving as I thought

_(but then again….)_

_(Kin acted the same way and look where that went)_

I won't let them get too close though

_(after all, it's every woman for herself)_

And I'm always the last one standing

* * *

**Whether or not I continue is entirely up to the readers. Care to share your opinion and/or advice?**


End file.
